yoki shinai
by Parturia-sama07829
Summary: Gilgamesh was the king of Fate academy. however, a single girl opposed every action he made. He swore to all the gods who exist that he'll definitely make this girl suffer. Or is it the other way round? Gilgamesh x saber with a bit of Lancer and saber! [AU]
1. The conflict

_**Yoki shinai**_

**Disclaimer: I never own Fate/zero, because if I did, the Holy Grail war would just be a plaything (Yeah! Carnival phantasm) and my poor Lancer and Rider wouldn't have died. And one thing? Saber and Gilgamesh would be a reaaaaaalllllyyy cute couple! Gilber FTW! .**

**A/N: Hey there! It's me again! And I'm in hiatus, but I'll just publish this fic, ! can't stop it desu~~! It's not about DC, though ****, but all about an epic anime I just watched a few weeks ago, FATE/ZERO! Ok, no need for me to explain its epicness 'cause I have explained it in the tons of sites how I love this anime ****…I decided to make this because:**

**I'm a die-hard GilBer fan and I have only seen a few fanfics about them and**

**I'm on a writing spree, and I can't stop my hands from doing so!**

**Hope you'll enjoy this!**

**Warning: This is [AU] and sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes and typos. Next is, no Emiya Shirou! I hate him, no offense :") and lastly, I changed some little info here, like Arturia being a kendo club captain. Given that she's a master swordsman, it's still okay, ne? **

It was just another ordinary morning when a limousine stopped by Fate academy _**(A/N: I know! I just invented this one!)**_. A man in a formal-looking, black suit with a pair of glasses stepped out and opened the vehicle door for his master. Gilgamesh got out. Yes, _**the **_Gilgamesh. The proud, cocky, arrogant, but still hot and handsome student of the said academy. As soon as this happened, everyone, mostly girls, stopped what they're doing and crowded over him.

"Please! Give way for the master." The escorts instructed and blocked the crowd from hitting Gilgamesh.

"Gil-sama! Ohayou~!"

"Gil-kun! Marry me~!"

"Gilgamesh-san, I love you~!"

"So much~!"

They went on like that, calling names to him non-stop. Gilgamesh just flashed them his brightest smile. Everything in this man is shining gold. His necklace, rings, an earring on his left ear, his limousine and even he himself _**is**_ gold. A valuable and precious thing that needs to be taken care of, _**that**_ is the description of Gilgamesh. He waved his hands like he was the celebrity and they're the paparazzi. At last, he passed the first obstacle in the morning. He sighed; those commoners really don't know their place. He brushed off his uniform to take off some dust from the crowd. He can't afford to go to his room with such haggard appearance. He just wasted his effort in doing so, as a student passed by and tripped. The can of juice that he was holding, landed carelessly on Gil's uniform. Of course, it's now stained with orange color. The boy with glasses scratched his head, unaware of what was happening. He stood up quickly and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm very sorry!" He bowed and when he looked up to see who the person was, he made a _**big **_mistake in tripping, after all. "Oh my God… Gil-sama, I'm very so-"

"WHY YOU LOW-LIFE, NERDY MONGREL! YOU EVEN DARE TO ADDRESS ME IN MY NICKNAME? YOU BASTARD! YOU NEED TO PAY WHAT YOUV'E DONE!" some snickered at this while Gilgamesh's head was now full of popping veins; a sign that he's damn serious and angry. He balled his hands into fists and aim for the boy's face. The boy closed his eyes and uttered a short, silent prayer to Kami-sama to help him and his family in the hospital's bills as he knew the outcome of this. It was about to reach into his face, when at the last minute, was blocked by an unbelievably strong force. Everyone turned silent, registering the turn of events. Probably the ones in their mind is _**'Who dares oppose Gil-sama?'**_. The opponent let go of Gilgamesh's fist and looked up. Her blonde locks swayed effortlessly and revealed shining, emerald eyes that represents fierceness. Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. His opponent is a girl? No way in hell a girl could block an attack like that. It's not gay.

"Is that?"

"No way!"

"Who would've thought?"

"What a surprise! I never thought that the captain of the Kendo club is here to make my morning…. interesting." Gilgamesh exclaimed with glee, acting as if nothing happened, but his mood quickly changed.

"You sure have the guts to oppose me, lady. And worse! You defended that bastard who made a crime that shouldn't be ignored!" he yelled at her face. The girl pointed a finger towards him.

"Don't think so low of other students here, Gilgamesh. Just because you have been favored by the majority, doesn't mean you have the right to hurt others!" She told him… _firmly_. He raised an eyebrow and touched the girl's chin.

"Oh? Is that so? Aturia, can't you give in on my looks for _**once**_? I have been watching you for a while now and you're the only girl that resists in every action that I do." He moved closer. Close enough for Arturia to feel his hot breath. Gilgamesh grinned maliciously. The stared at each other for what seemed like a minute.

"Gilgamesh, don't try to seduce me with just that. You think I would give in? Actually, for your information, you're not worth falling for." She narrowed her eyes, ignoring the awkward position she's in.

"Oh? Let's not try and pretend that you haven't busted boys before. Come on, cutie… I know you do… but don't worry, this is just our little secret…" Arturia could feel his grin as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Anata…." She said slowly… and then she punched him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She punched him full time on the right side of his face. The crowd gasped at the action made. Even Gilgamesh was taken aback. His eyes widened.

"HELL'S BEEN UNLEASHED! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a girl shouted. Though, no one followed her. They have been waiting to see what Gilgamesh would do to this tough girl. Somehow, he managed to regain his composure and as he straightened up, he realized that Arturia already walked away. _**'What the heck is wrong with that girl?! For punching the king, she shouldn't be left unpunished. But wait, if I would hurt her with everyone's eyes in our attention, my reputation would be damaged. So, I'll just make her suffer slowly in my wrath'**_. He smiled at the sudden, occurring thought.

"Arturia!" he shouted. The girl turned around with a serious look on her face. She readied her stance, preparing for an attack, albeit, nothing happened.

"I'll definitely make you mine! I can't wait for that loving look on your face when you also come to realize your feelings for me. Ahahahah!" He laughed hysterically. "baka…" Arturia whispered within herself. She turned around again as a sign of leaving, but she heard a low growl from the mob of die-hard Gilgamesh fan girls.

"Of all people Gil-sama would talk, why her?" One complained while crossing arms. "… she should be honored to be able to get close to Gil-kun like that! Ahhh, my dream! "the other touched her cheeks and blushed furiously. With this, Gilgamesh smiled wickedly as he knew that next day, Arturia would regret coming to school and would regret from punching him because she will be _**so **_dead…

**A/N: yatta! It's finished! Arigatou~ for reading! Uhh.. I'm kinda disappointed with the ending. Usually, my endings are a bit… I don't know… cliffie? Whatever, as long as I'm done. **

**With the order of the command seal, REVIEW! Or else I'll update longer than usual ****!**


	2. The Club

**Yoki Shinai chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey there! It's so cold here that I need to have a blanket and some nice, hot drink with me xD anyway, hope you'll enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter of Yoki shinai. And I would like to thank those people who added this story to their story alerts and for those people who reviewed in the last chapter! Criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Warning: This is [AU] and sorry in advance for grammatical mistakes and typos. **

***inserts Disclaimer here***

"This is the fourth time today…" Arturia picked up the small plastic bag that contains garbage and stared at it. Her guess of who did this? Gilgamesh's fan girls. After the _small_ incident in which she punched him, she immediately received these lame pranks the day after.

"You know, if I were you, I'd report this to the school head. It starts to annoy me already." The beauty of the school most known for her cute twin tails, aquamarine-colored eyes and nice curves, Tohsaka Rin, advised her best friend. Arturia thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "No, I can deal with this. It's just a small matter and all they need is some nice talk" She smiled reassuringly to Rin and sat down quietly. "Small matter? Nice talk? Arturia, be realistic! First, your shoes are dumped with wet soil, next you received some teddy bear heads, next is you received a letter, no scratch that, it's more of a threat. And now, this!" Rin said all those in a breath. Arturia shoved the plastic in her seat and didn't reply. For all the efforts the fan girls had done, she really didn't care. She knows that they wouldn't go to such extent as to kill a person, would they?

"You know? Even if you're considered as the strongest woman in this academy, I bet you still can't beat those annoying girls. They're millions! And it's just you…" Worry was clearly heard in Rin's voice. Yes, Arturia knows that her best friend just cared for her and she admired Rin for being a beauty that didn't fall over to that stupid Gilgamesh. But, Arturia just let that pass. She was so busy on thinking on what to teach to her club members. As the kendo club captain, she has to prioritize everything. From the tightness of the schedule down to the lessons taken, that's why she shouldn't be affected of such a small matter that might affect the club's top priority. She sighed and stared outside the window and focused her sight to the beautiful scenery from afar. 'ahh.. It's getting noisy again.' All she wants is peace…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuhara Haruka tapped her foot as she waited impatiently and was leaning against the frame of the door at one of the deserted part of the said academy. Her short, violet hair together with her glasses shone brightly when hit by the afternoon sun. She was waiting for the 2 members of her "own" club to arrive. The location of her "own" club is what they called "The Hideout". Old tables, chairs and boards were once dumped at the abandoned room, But Haruka and her two other members convinced the school head for them to use it in one condition. And that condition was to clean the room. It was such hard work, but it was worth it for "The Hideout" is where they held all their secret meetings about Gilgamesh. Just as she was about to explode in anger, she heard the awfully familiar and senseless chatter of two girls' voices that echoed hollowly at the empty hallway. The speakers were revealed and both are twins, most recognized by their brown ponytails swishing back and forth paired with amber-colored eyes.

"…yeah and she was such an ass! Hahahahaha!" They laughed hysterically but decided to stop when they saw their leader. Both greeted in unison" Oi, President! Konnichiwa!" and smiled. This cheerful greeting seemingly doesn't have an effect to Haruka as she spoke slowly. "Toshiko… Tsukiko… WHY ARE YOU TWO SO DAMN LATE!? I waited here for eons and you know I have curfew!" Haruka yelled at the Ikeda twin siblings. Toshiko and Tsukiko sheepishly grinned and bowed altogether for an apology. Haruka tilted her glasses and massaged her temple. "Well, we can't do anything about it now." She crossed her two arms in front of her chest. "Anyway, you've heard it right?" She quirked an eyebrow towards the two and they both nodded. "Well, we've got no time to waste, I'm going home in any minute now and I want to discuss what I wanted as soon as possible."

The three got inside and "The Hideout" and sat down. As if on cue, the light from the projector flashed and displayed the writing, "Fangirling Club". Yes, if the name of their location isn't weird enough, now you know what the name of their club is.

There, Haruka started the meeting. "As you know girls, the agenda for this meeting is first, Arturia, second, Arturia, and lastly… Arturia. I've asked you before if you have heard the news and both of you said yes." She paused for effect and suddenly, without the twins see it coming, she slammed the table with both of her hands and shouted. "HOW DARE SHE PUNCH OUR GILGAMESH? I'm only absent for the past 4 days and this is what happened?" This startled the twins. Toshiko raised a hand for questioning. "Uhhh… We already made some pranks to scare Arturia." Haruka regained her composure and questioned back. "Like what?" This time, Tsukiko answered. "Oh! We put several things in Arturia's locker that'll scare the hell out of her!" She grinned. It seems like Tsukiko is dodging the question, for Haruka repeated asking again, more forcefully this time. "I said… LIKE WHAT?" The twins both answered in unison. "Like dumping her shoes with wet soil, giving her teddy bear heads, a threat and our latest, a plastic bag with garbage!" They stated it all proudly. Hearing no reply from their leader, they started to worry if she's sick again. "Pres?" Toshiko asked. She was about to touch her when Haruka suddenly asked something. "Then what reply did you get from her?" "Uhh… None! She doesn't seem to care…" Tsukiko answered with closed eyes.

"What the—BAKA! I knew it! I couldn't entrust the club with you two while I was gone. Even as simple as _obliterating _those who get in Gilgamesh's way, you can't do it right?" Haruka was panting now, while the twins covered their ears. After a moment of silence, Toshiko broke the ice. Being the more respectful and considerate between the two, she panicked. "What should we do then, Haruka-chan?" After another moment of silence, Haruka spoke with her voice low. "Tsukiko, you've been a member of the Kendo club for 2 weeks in a row, right?" "Yes." She immediately answered." "And Arturia's the club captain?" "Yeah…" Tsukiko's brows were knit together, confused of Haruka's sudden questions. Haruka tilted her glasses again; it became a habit when she's thinking something deep. Tsukiko can't handle the uncomfortable silence that's why she immediately asked. "Uhhh… what exactly are you trying to imply?" When Haruka raised her head, she can clearly see the confusion on the twin's faces. "Tsukiko, do anything to warn Arturia and disturb her lessons." "Huh? I agree with the disturbing part, but what's the point in warning her?" Tsukiko didn't seem to care about her upcoming task. The only reason she joined the Kendo club was to monitor Arturia and such. "Come on, we can't be that bad." Haruka surprisingly switches her voice to a soothing gothic Lolita type. But after a pause, her early demeanor changed. "Arturia thinks she's the strongest woman by ignoring _your_ pranks and punching Gil-sama. Worry not, for the leader of the Fangirling club has returned and we wouldn't settle on such lame pranks. It's time to upgrade!"

"In short?" Toshiko asked. Haruka smirked while her glasses shone against the light of sundown. "I've got a plan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arturia silently walked her way to the gymnasium. It's a Monday, but she felt so sluggish. The kendo club room was reserved by the teachers for an important meeting and in exchange, they gave Arturia the gymnasium. She also approved because of its vast space. Just as she was about to turn left, she spotted the familiar blonde locks, accompanied by a cocky grin. She frowned and stopped. She had a hunch that he's not here just by chance. She knew that people like him wouldn't hang out in such a quiet place. She glared at him.

"Woah! What's with that kind of expression? Are you not happy to see me?" Gilgamesh grinned wider. "If that's the case, I should've been hugging you by now, like any other girl would." She snapped back. She was about to continue walking when she turned back around. "And please, can you stop disturbing me? I've had enough of your Fan girls and if you want to add to my problems…" She trailed off and gripped her wooden katana hard, an indication that she's ready to slash some idiot's head. "Come on, I'm not here for a fight. I know I'm no match for the kendo champion. And yes, I'm here to ask if you've fallen for me?" He casually asked, like it was a _normal _question. "Like the hell I would." She walked away but the last expression she saw from Gilgamesh was _'dissapointment?' _she thought… Who knows?

She entered the gymnasium and was glad to see that all the members were present. She started the class and taught some basic moves, because she knew there are many novices in her club.

"…ready your stance and estimate the space you've got before attacking." She demonstrated it to her members with a double slash to both sides at an impressively fast speed. She received several "ooohs" and "aaahs" and she just smiled embarrassingly. She taught them another move. "Next move is pretty simple. You just have to aim your oppon-"

"Cut the crap."

She was startled by the sudden voice. She searched for the source and at the extreme left; she found who it is… "Ikeda Tsukiko. Do you have any objections of what I taught to you? It seems like you disturbed my lesson." Her voice was not angry and she was not insulted by it, but was rather disturbed by the latter's behavior. She's only a newbie; having attended only for 2 weeks and she talked back to Arturia like she's a pro. "Nah… just complaining of how you always say 'Basic move, simple like this, simple like that' but you never know some of us here are having hard time to catch up the lessons." Tsukiko reasoned. Arturia narrowed her eyes. "If that's so, you shouldn't have joined this club…" She said it shortly… and bluntly. Tsukiko cursed but followed the next moves anyway.

The practice ended just fine and she and Tsukiko were the only people left in the gymnasium to dress up. She noticed the uncomfortable silence and was about to speak up when Tsukiko slammed the locker. She abruptly stopped and stood still. Tsukiko slowly started "You know, I've had enough of your actions last week. I'm just observing and now I realize I hated you more than I expected. Believe me, even the strongest creatures on earth fall down." She glared angrily at Arturia. "Ikeda? Are you referring to Gilgamesh?" she knew it coming, really. "Nah… forget it. I just want to warn you, not everyone in this world admires you and with everything you do. Someday, someone brave would step up and taunt you with a one-on-one fight. And I'd love to see that." She ended it with a sigh and walked away. Arturia just stood there, expressionless. "Oh well, must be hard being a die-hard fan girl." She also sighed and picked up her uniform and wooden katana. She'd had enough of this day and she just wanna go home and rest.

****MUST READ****

**A/N: ^O^ yatta! Done! I just wanna clear up something guys. The name Haruka Mizuhara was taken form .hack/AI buster 2 light novel. I liked that book and I also like the character's name. While Tsukiko and Toshiko Ikeda are my own characters *grins***

**For those who don't know the basic Japanese I wrote, here are the translations:**

**Konichiwa- good afternoon/ good day**

**Baka- idiot**

**sama-referring to someone in a respectful term**

**Toshiko- moon child**

**Tsukiko- Alert child**

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of Yoki Shinai! Don't forget to review ;)**


	3. The fight

_**Yoki Shinai chapter 3**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah, I've been receiving a lot of reviews lately to improve my formatting and writing. And this time, I've changed, xD… Truly! If you only know how much I've researched on how to be a good fanfic writer or how to write a good fanfic and things like that…and hey! Another character is added in this chappie, guess who? Read and know!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I never, ever own this epic show and you really need to keep that in mind.**

**Warnings: This is AU and for those who haven't read the chapter 1 of this, please read it or else you won't understand the story and you'll end up criticizing me badly. *and grammatical mistakes and typos***

Arturia really hated _this_ place. As soon as she opened the door and stepped in, the unbearable noise greeted her. Fate academy's canteen is just like any other canteen, but what makes it irritating is the large number of by standing students who have nothing to talk but senseless things. A canteen is for eating, right?

Now, she regret waking up so late this morning thus forgetting her own lunch and she ended up here. Well, she has no choice but to eat in this noisy place. She can't afford to attend the next period of class without eating. She just finished her Kendo training, and she needs to revive her lost energy from hard work.

Good thing Rin is with her right now. She can't stand eating alone especially since majority of the girls _still_ can't forget from the last, last week's incident. She even got death glares just recently as she walked into the seemingly endless hallway. She mentally rolled her eyes and ignored them. She sighed and realized how tired she is. Rin quickly noticed her friend's sluggish behavior and nudged her.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked Arturia.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired…. and hungry" She quickly added.

"Hmmmmmm… Since this is your _first _time, my treat!" She smiled.

"Okay… Thanks…" Arturia normally respond.

Right… She's not the kind of person who babbles a lot of thanks to a person who had just done something good for her. And she's totally not the kind of person, who squeals and says out a lot of words like it's the first time they'd ever been treated. And wow, she just realized that, yeah, this is_ totally _the first time she's ever been in a canteen. She has her own food all the time and she also don't want to spend a lot of money for some small amount of viand on a _smaller _amount of rice.

They are in the food section now as she was thinking all of this. She pulled out a tray and drops it down for choosing the food… She ordered rice of course but she had a problem of choosing a dish that'll perfectly fit her appetite. Ok, she admits it, all are looking good and delicious but she's finding a food that really suits her taste.

'_This is why I hate canteens, they always display mouth-watering ones that even students can't afford and…" _

She trailed off as her eyes darted on a greenish thing. Yes, no mistaking it, the famous Chicken curry! She's been hearing a lot about it lately and despite the weird green color thing, it's really delicious! She walked faster and stopped right in front of the curry. It's smoking, hot, green and siz-

"Hey Arturia!" Rin gently pushed her friend.

"H- Huh?" She was snapped out of her reverie.

"You've been staring at that curry for a minute now. Want me to buy it?" Rin asked.

Woah, a minute? She didn't realize that! Maybe she looks so pathetic while doing it that the only thing left for her to do is drool. But Rin is waiting for an answer and she quickly thought for one.

"Oh…y- yeah, _can_ you? I mean, I know you're rich and all, but… It's a little pricey" She smiled a little bit.

"Well, I can afford that. Don't underestimate my riches, Arturia." Rin smirked.

"Yeah…" She smiled and ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she got what she wanted, (A bottle of water, rice, and chicken curry) she plopped down at the far end of the room and waited for Rin. She's still paying the price and Rin also hates it when she would just start off eating without her.

She noticed Rin coming closer and she straightened up. This is the time. She'll now taste the so-called chicken curry and reach heaven. Its smell is intoxicating enough, what's more of the taste? As soon as Rin sat down, she silently uttered her prayers and got hold of the spoon. She scooped some right amount of rice and some curry sauce. She let her hands do all the work. The spoon was raised higher towards her mouth, all leveled. And as she was ready to gobble up the whole thing, a big, chocolate-colored hand, enough for crumpling her small frame grasped her. The problem is, it's not just an ordinary grasp where you would all go like "Oh hey, Arturia!"

At first, it's nothing like a light touch but as she let a small time pass, it's becoming more painful, like it's pinching her. She noisily dropped down the spoon and watched Rin's horrified expression. She's ready to face the worst right at her back. And as she spun around, it's nothing like she's ever seen…

A man. 6 foot tall. With black sunglasses, a very wild design of his t-shirt and shorts which doesn't even match his dark complexion. He even got weird traces of beard that's not been clearly shaved. And the most horrifying feature of all, his muscular build that as you look at it, as hard as a rock.

Arturia grimaced as she was hold by the shoulder. She quickly scanned for her katana, got hold of it and sent a single, powerful slash at the side of the man's neck. Enough for a normal person to be sent flying, but she got the feeling that this isn't going to be a _normal _opponent… and fight.

Fortunately, the man released his grasp and staggered _a little_. Arturia somersaulted backwards and readied her stance, despite the pain. And she even pulled out her katana in the most weird and unexpected places ever. But she can't think of that yet, she has to focus on what's in front of her right now who's slowly regenerating.

The man straightened up and charged as quickly as a lightning. Arturia lets out a small yelp, which is strange, and moved her eyes at the man's attacking direction. She fortunately dodged the first, second, third, fourth and unfortunately got hit by the fifth punch. She was hit squarely at the right shoulder.

"Aahh!" It's now her turn to stagger backwards.

The hit was so powerful, enough for her to feel her insides to vibrate. But despite the yielding pain, she managed to do a graceful style of landing in one hand. She readied her stance again and so far, she only sent one attack to her opponent. She bet that this katana, even made with a fine wood, can't beat this guy. She even thinks that if she would do her second attack now, it'll only break and she'll be hopeless, beaten up and titled as a loser. She cursed. She doesn't want that to happen. What she needed right now is a _true _sword; the metal one with a sharp point. But she knows that it's bound by the school rules to bring such a fatal thing.

The man charged again, and Arturia already familiarized his attacking moves.

'_Right, left, Left, Right'_ She thought and dodged so hard that she can feel her cold sweat trickling down her back. The hunger made it even worse! Her stomach's growling, her head is aching and she had a double vision of everything. She doesn't care about that anymore.

She rolled at the man's left side, which she now named Blackie, quickly stood up and hit the 2 pressure points that she had been taught; the nape of the neck and the ribcage. Two powerful hits of each body part and as she has done this, she rolled half a meter apart from Blackie and readied herself again. But was it just her imagination or she heard her katana creak?

Her head is really spinning right now. She used the small amount of time in regenerating herself. Blackie is down but he's slowly on his feet again and scanned the surroundings. People are starting to gather around the two. Some even made chants like "Go man! Beat her!"

'_Not a chance!'_ She wants to say it out loud, but she's only got little energy left and she doesn't want to waste that.

Blackie charged again, a little slower than his previous charges. He aimed a fist to Arturia and she dodged it. The two both occupied the whole space and people are starting to get bored.

"Hey! Would you two stop the attack-and-evade thing? It's getting a little boring heeeeere~!" A boy shouted with his voice so loud that it clearly echoed throughout the whole room.

'_You want an attack? Ok! I'll give you one!" _She thought hard.

Blackie gave an effortless uppercut that Arturia dodged. She gripped her wooden katana again and gave a quick motion of slashing from her right side. She knew that a man with a body like this can't escape this attack. She estimated her area and force applied right. But she's _dead_ wrong. Blackie just ducked the attack and the only thing that Arturia hit was his pair of glasses.

'_Damn… Why now? My katana is just an inch away in his eyes!' _She gritted her teeth in frustration.

She saw the glasses flew and she kneeled away from Blackie. She threw her head up and for the first time, saw Blackie's eyes. God, she swears it's worse than what he is now. It's blood red with veins popping at the iris' sides. She gulped hard. Not even a scratch was made on his iron-like body with her lame attacks.

Blackie bellowed and charged again. This is the first time Arturia heard her opponent's voice and it's giving her the chills. Blackie made a weird move between galloping and running towards her. He then swiped his leg unto Arturia and she, agile as ever, jumped nimbly. But the next attack made by Blackie was unexpected; a straight and sturdy punch aiming straight for her stomach. She gritted her teeth and made a weak attempt of blocking the attack using her katana. But she knows it's useless, but she did it anyway.

At the very moment, it's like time was slowed down. Her hands weighed a ton as she raised her katana. The punch is drawing closer and she had no chance but to do the futile attempt of once again, hitting Blackie's attacking hand. She's still flying in the mid-air, and with one swift motion, the katana barely made a scratch on Blackie's hand as it breaks and she was punched in her abdomen.

She was thrown backwards on a nearby wall and fell down pathetically. She wants to puke and it feels like her lungs can't provide some air anymore. She has hard time breathing as she scanned her eyes over the crowd and saw Rin with her still-horrified expression.

'_I lost…' _ She thought sadly and all of a sudden she wants to cry like a little girl, not given what she wants.

Her eyelids are half closed and she can still see Blackie drawing closer again. She's ready to be picked up like a rag doll and make one last, painful hit. She knows it's hopeless as she stared at her broken Katana, only 5 inches long.

As Blackie made his last two steps, Arturia suddenly noticed a pair of feet in front of her. A man's feet, joining the fight. And after like 5 seconds of staring, Blackie gave one, last painful howl as he dived down on the cold floor. He was _defeated_, by this mysterious fighter. She heard several gasps from the crowd.

The man, who recently joined and defeated Blackie, kneeled down and snuggled Arturia. It felt warm, being close to his strong arms. For a little while, it seems like nothing can hurt her in this world. She looked up and got his familiar features; the black, unevenly cut hair, swaying effortlessly, and the mole just below his right eye.

Captain of the lancing team. _The_ Lancer, as he was titled. Known best for his strategic fights and techniques. He even holds a single metal rod that Arturia guessed he used it for defeating Blackie. Only one student revolves around that name.

'_Diarmuid…'_ she sullenly smiled a little bit as her vision grew dark and she passed out…

***MUST READ***

**A/N: Oh my Gee… Am I really done? I can't believe I only made this for 2 days! Anyway, sorry guys I haven't put up even a single GilBer moment. I just love writing descriptive fights and don't worry, for the upcoming chapters, I'll surely drown you with Gilgamesh :P**

**Now for the new character, haha! Now you know. It's Lancer (the FZ version) He and saber is the first pair I like and yeah, I do promise there's a little bit of Lancer and Saber. And please, don't get mad at me for not mentioning Gilgamesh! I really promise I'll include him next time!**

**And once again, I made a weird character with an even weirder name. Please bear with me, Blackie is just a product of my playful imagination!**

**Thanks for reading the third chapter of Yoki Shinai! Don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
